


The One Where Tomo Has a Cock For No Real Reason

by retroactivelydead



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroactivelydead/pseuds/retroactivelydead
Summary: See title.





	1. Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joe from tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joe+from+tumblr).



The sun rose outside Tomo Takino’s window, bathing her bedroom in a soft, golden glow. Somewhere in the distance, a violin was playing the opening notes of Edward Grieg’s _Morning Mood_ , the rising music conveniently in time with the slow rise and fall of Tomo’s chest as she snored, drooling into her pillow.

**-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEE**

The shrill screeching of Tomo’s alarm was silenced (and followed by a faint crunching sound) as she slammed her fist on top of it. The violin stopped abruptly after a few strangled, surprised notes.

Tomo bolted upright in bed, arms stretched over and behind her as she gave a fake yawn, wriggling about in an attempt to pop her back. This caused her ill-fitting green nightshirt to lift up slightly, revealing a sliver of soft, pale ~~, delicious~~ midriff.

The wriggling also made Tomo suddenly aware of a few things. First, that she felt overwhelmingly yet not unpleasantly warm, and the shirt wasn’t helping. Second, that the slightly rough fabric felt _amazing_ on her braless, already-stiff nipples.

Third, part of the wriggling brought her thigh against something hard in her panties. Tomo paused for a moment, continuing to cautiously rub against it, before tossing the covers to the foot of her bed.

There was a fat, familiarly-shaped lump in her panties, squeezed tight against her, an inch of it peeking out from the hem. Tomo’s eyes turned to blank, white circles. _Eh?_

After staring slack-jawed at her new appendage for a moment, Tomo grabbed her panties and tugged them down, her roughness freeing her new shaft to slap against her belly. _Eh?!_

It was probably ten inches of thick, hard, veiny cock, its skin a darker shade than the rest of her, making it look even more out of place. There were even a pair of balls at the base.

Fear and perverse excitement fought for control of Tomo's mind, the edge of her lip quivering between a smile and a frown, her heartbeat panicked and her skin now unbearably hot, especially around her cheeks. She reached down, trembling fingers wrapped midway around the shaft, and gave it a gentle squeeze. A wave of sensation that Tomo was totally unfamiliar with but immediately wanted more of shot up her body. _Y-yeah, that’s definitely real_. _Holy..._

More sure of herself, Tomo wrapped her other hand around her cock and gave it a tug, the rush sending her flopping back into her pillow with a breathy, pleased “ah!”.

Pumping away eagerly, Tomo let out a series of moans that turned to giggles. _This is amazing_! she thought, angling the side of an arm into her breast to try and knead at it without letting go of her new favorite toy. Eventually she sighed, yanking her sweat-sticky top over her head and tossed it to the floor with one hand, settling into groping both her breasts and her cock.

For a few moments she laid there utterly content – naked save for the panties still clinging to her calves, messy morning hair splayed across her pillow as she ground back into the sheets with unconstrained lust. Her dry mouth hung open, muttering obscenities when it wasn’t curved into long, low moans. Her eyes were closed, squeezing tight whenever a particularly strong shiver took her.

As much as it seemed to her like the self-indulgent wallowing would go on forever, though, eventually a tingling tension rose in her cock. Completely unused to edging of any sort, Tomo carried on jerking herself until she came.

“A-ah...”

“Ah!”

“Ah _fuck_!”

And with that, Tomo’s cock unceremoniously let loose; thick, ropy strands of off-white flying upward, coating her belly, her breasts, her face, her hair, the sheets - everything left sticky. Her arms dropped to her sides as her whole body went slack.

After a bit of lying there, chest heaving and shivering with each breath, Tomo stuck her tongue out and licked along her cheek, scraping up a bit of cum before pulling it into her mouth. As she swallowed, she smirked. _I'm delicious_.

Peeking open the eye that wasn't splattered with cum, Tomo looked to her alarm clock. It was still early, and a weekend. Pushing herself up by her wobbling palm, she looked down to her cock. _It's still kinda hard...there's probably like, two good loads left in it..._ She turned away for a moment. _...that's not good though, I...there's probably_ something _I should be doing today...like..._

A thought popped into Tomo's mind. She turned back to her cock. Her very _long_ cock.

Summoning up her focus, Tomo raised and wiggled her hips up, head still pressed back into the pillow, until the tender, hot pink head of her cock brushed against her lips.

"Yes!"


	2. About Face

“But wait,” Osaka said, color draining from her face, “doesn't soy also – hi, Tomo!”

Tomo flopped into the empty seat between Osaka and Yomi, cheek resting in her palm. “Hey.”

Yomi looked Tomo in her tired eyes, which were partially covered by messy bangs. “You look like hell.”

“Good morning to you too,” Tomo said, adjusting her disheveled uniform.

“Did something happen?” Osaka said, head tilting.

“I had a rough morning. Saturday I woke up with a cock, and I've been jerking it on and off for like-”

“ _Tomo!_ ” Yomi said, hands rushing to hush her mouth, eyes darting around the room, “people can hear!” As Yomi looked around, however, she noticed that most of the class were obliviously going about their own conversations, save for one or two flustered boys. _I guess they're just used to Tomo being an idiot by now._

"Oh!" Osaka said, pointing at nothing, "I knew a girl at my old school who had that happen once; she said it'd go away if I sucked on it. We could try that.”

Tomo and Yomi both turned and stared at their smiling friend, jaws hanging low. Yomi noticed a familiar sinister gleam in Tomo's eye and moved to say something, but was cut off. "Did it work?"

Osaka blinked, nose wrinkling. "I dunno. Now that I think about it, they transferred a little after that."

"...Are you sure that was a gir-oh, whatever," Yomi said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Tomo, you should go see the nurse if it's that much of a problem."

"I can't go to the nurse!” Tomo said, slamming her fist into her desk, “what if she turns me in to the feds and they dissect me like some kinda alien?"

Osaka nodded, stonefaced. Yomi rolled her eyes. "You're overestimating how much people care about you."

Tomo rose from her seat and hooked an arm around Osaka's, pulling her to her feet. "Well I think _you_ should be more trusting of our friend, Yomi. C'mon, Osaka."

"Where do you think you're going? Miss Yukari will be here any minute!"

"Do you think she cares?" Tomo said, swinging the classroom door shut.

* * *

The bathroom stall door locked with a _click!_ , and Tomo turned to Osaka, hands on the waist of her skirt. “Thanks for offering to help, Osaka.”

Osaka unsteadily lowered herself onto her knees, inching forward. “It's no problem, Tomo.”

Tomo yanked down her skirt along with her (sticky) panties. Her cock sprung out, slapping Osaka's chin. “Oops.”

Osaka reeled back with a “wah!”, before leaning forward, eyes wide as she gently gripped Tomo's cock. “Geez, that's one heck of a pecker, Tomo...”

“Y-yeah,” Tomo said, wincing as those delicate fingers slid down her shaft, before giving it a tug when they hit the base. _Why is it so sensitive all of a sudden?_

Osaka continued stroking Tomo, eyes still wide, lips parted. She almost looked dazed. “You uh,” Tomo said, grunting as a shiver rose up her cock and spread through her, mixing wonderfully with the rising heat in her skin, “you're gonna put it in your mouth, right?"

Osaka paused, slowly looking up into Tomo's eyes. “Oh! Right.”

And then she shoved Tomo's head between her lips, causing the girl to gnaw at her own lip to keep down a moan. _It's...different than..._ Tomo gasped with each squeeze of her tip between Osaka's plush lips, each one sending a jolt of pleasure through her cock, making it throb. 

Osaka pulled off suddenly, rubbing her jaw, leaving the spit-shined head in the suddenly very cold air. “I dunno if that's gonna fit, Tomo.”

Tomo jolted, both from the chill and the possibility of being denied the heavenly warm wet of her friend's mouth. She reached down, gripping the sides of Osaka's head. “I think it'll be fine,” she said, her eyes suddenly larger and shimmering with faux-innocence, “Please?”

Osaka looked from Tomo's pleading eyes to her twitching cock, then back again. And then back to the cock. “Okay,” she said, pumping her fist with determination as she wrapped her mouth back around Tomo, easing herself further down. 

Tomo responded with a reflexive jerk of her hips, pushing herself deeper in and making Osaka's eyes shoot open. Tomo's shoulder bumped against the wall as she groaned. “Shit! Sorry.”

Osaka murmured something around her mouthful of cock, the vibrations serving only to make Tomo groan again. After another couple false starts, the two settled into a slow, steady rhythm of facehumping, Tomo groaning whenever Osaka's tongue would flick across her head, or when her nose would brush into the soft fuzz of her pubes.  _She deepthroats like a champ_ .

Something about looking down at Osaka, the way her hair bounced slightly as she sucked, the occasional glances upward to ensure she was doing a good job, or maybe just literally the fact that she was looking _down_ on her, gave Tomo a headrush that left her legs weak. Pressing both hands against the wall for support, Tomo gave sudden rough bucks into Osaka's face, each one raising the shivering, trembling tension in her cock. “Oh, fuck yes,” Tomo said breathily, tongue hanging from her dry mouth.

Osaka tried to glare up at Tomo, but was only able to wince as each thrust to the back of her throat caused a muffled  _glk!_ . Her attempts to say anything again just egged Tomo on as her voice vibrated through her cock.

It was when she shot her load that Osaka finally managed to pull the cock out, falling back onto her hands as cum shot into her mouth and onto her face. Tomo slumped against the wall, her butt sticking to the floor with sweat, breaths coming out long and ragged. The glow began to fade when she noticed Osaka not just swallowing what was in already her mouth, but licking the rest of the cum from her face. A small pang of guilt hit Tomo. "Y-you don't have to do that, you can just spit it out and I'll uh-"

"Tomo," Osaka said, eyes closed as she tried to regain whatever composure she had, "you remember what Miss Nyamo said. 'Good girls always swallow.'"

Osaka's words, paired with the sight of her friend splattered with cum - _her_ cum - caused Tomo's softening cock to twitch. In a rare moment of self-control, however, Tomo did her best to will it back down. "Yeah. Thanks again for doing this, Osaka. Sorry that I got kinda rough."

"It's alright, Tomo," Osaka said, pulling her uniform back into place, "if you ever need help again, I'll be happy to, okay?"

Tomo's cock twitched hard as she tried to pull her panties over it. "Really?"

"O'course, Tomo!" Osaka said, her usual smile returning to her (still slightly cum-speckled) face as she stood up. "What're friends for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ran longer and partway through went softer than I originally intended. Hope it's still okay!


End file.
